Love Notes (Freddy X Bonnie)
by TheGoldenBunny3463
Summary: No secret can last forever, especially with these animatronics! Do feelings toward another person can be solved in a piece of paper? Read this to know more!
1. PROLOGUE

CHAPTER I: **PROLOGUE**

CHICA: (shouting) It's a safe room, dummy! Now let's go and quit making yourself like a girly-girl!

BONNIE: (dropping his comb) I'm a man, Chica, not a girl…

CHICA: (grabbing Bonnie's arms) Yeah, sure, whatever. Let's just get right to it!

BONNIE: Fine! I'm coming!

CHICA: (pulling Bonnie) Yay!

The two went to the kitchen and Chica told Bonnie to stay behind the door for a few minute to set the finishing touches in the party. Bonnie waited and leaned against the wall to wait for Chica.

After for a few minutes, Chica came out of the kitchen and told Bonnie to come inside. But instead for a surprise party, Foxy came out of nowhere and jump-scared Bonnie. Bonnie became surprised of the prank, he fell on the floor.

FOXY: (laughing) Hahahaha! Oh Chica, that works every time!

CHICA: (laughing) I know right? Hahahaha!

Everything was set-up for a prank, not a party. Goldie wasn't there at all, there was no sign of any party decoration, and surprisingly, Freddy was in the kitchen too. Even though, Bonnie was angry of them, he saw Freddy being sorry and was getting ready to apologize. When Freddy came to Bonnie to say "sorry", Bonnie stormed out of the kitchen and went somewhere in the pizzeria, not to be noticed…


	2. JUST THE TWO OF US

CHAPTER II: **JUST THE TWO OF US**

It was a long day indeed, and the animatronics were finished performing for a birthday party. It was already eleven in the evening and they were going to get ready for the new night guard. It was their routine every midnight to stuff every new night guard into suits; it was the management's policy, after all!

Well, Bonnie is slumped back in the chair at backstage, fixing his ponytails. Who said robots and animatronics don't have any hair?

CHICA: (doing her bobby pins in her hair) Today's show was very exhausting, wasn't it, Bon-bon?

BONNIE: (doing his ponytails) I know, right? Who knew kids were aggressive like that?

CHICA: (finishing her hair) Is this your first time performing for a party?

BONNIE: (finishing her ponytails) No, it's just that- nevermind. Have you seen Freddy anywhere?

CHICA: Yup! He's still fixing his top hat and bowtie…

BONNIE: And, what about Foxy?

CHICA: Just waiting for us in his cove to finish our business…

BONNIE: (looking at the clock) Well, that was obvious. So, what do you like to do until the new night guard comes here?

CHICA: (smirking) Well, let's get something straight. How about talking about your feelings for, Freddy?

BONNIE: (slightly blushing) Shut up. How would you know, anyway?

CHICA: Fandoms! I'm pretty good at finding couples-to-be, but I need more information from you to prove I'm right!

BONNIE: (sighing) I'm not talking to you about these things. Freddy should be here any minute and please, don't make anything awkward between us…

FREDDY: (getting in backstage) Make what thing awkward between whom?

BONNIE: (standing) Nothing, Freddy! Chica's just being a dork again…

CHICA: Yeah, yeah. It's almost midnight; we should get back on the stage…

FREDDY: (going to the stage) Alright, places everyone!

The guard arrived and his name was Mike Schmidt. His job was to watch the animatronics and take care of the pizzeria during midnight. The management gave him everything he needs for the night shift: cameras, doors, door lights, a clock, a fan, and a chair. It's everything a night guard needs!

It's already 12:00a.m. and they hear different whirring sounds in different rooms. It was the cameras. When the cameras are moving towards their view, they stood still to not make it obvious. After a few seconds, the camera moved away their view and they stopped standing still. They developed a plan to scare the guard…

FREDDY: (talking to the two) Everyone, stare at the camera when it comes back!

CHICA: Sounds like a plan to me!

The camera came back to their view and the guard stared to them close and he saw them staring to the camera with their eyes pitch-black with a white dot at the middle, and the guard shouted…

MIKE: (shouting) What was that?!

Mike became extremely terrified that he closed the doors. But after a few minutes, he opened them again to conserve power. Meanwhile, back to the four animatronics…

FOXY: Alright! We got him good!

BONNIE: I agree, Foxy!

CHICA: (jumping off the stage) Alright, I'm going down to the kitchen because it's kind of boring down here, but no offense to you three…

FOXY: (getting out of his cove) Me too! I'll be coming with Chica. See you later, dudes!

FREDDY: (talking to Bonnie) Looks like it's just the two of us left in here, right Bonnie?

BONNIE: (slightly blushing) Yeah, sure!

Bonnie blushed and turned away after responding to Freddy. He wished more than anything to have some courage right about now. Poor Bonnie, how will he ever find a way to tell Freddy his feelings without making it embarrassing or awkward?


	3. FOXY KNOWS IT ALL

CHAPTER III: **FOXY KNOWS IT ALL**

Freddy felt something wrong about Bonnie because of his nervous response, so he decided to check Bonnie if there is something wrong with him like a fever or something else…

FREDDY: (brushing Bonnie's bangs) Bonnie, is there something wrong?

BONNIE: (slightly blushing while stuttering) W-what are you d-doing, boss?

FREDDY: (laying a hand on Bonnie's forehead) Then, why is your face red? Are you sick?

BONNIE: (sweating while stuttering) N-No…

FREDDY: (talking sweetly) OK, good, because no matter what happens, I want to make sure you're alright…

After Freddy's sweet dialogue, Bonnie's blushing started to become redder and more intense. His face was so red that his purple bunny face turned to a scarlet tomato. Freddy became suspicious and more worried, so he checked him one last time, just to make sure…

FREDDY: (laying a hand on Bonnie's forehead) Are you really sure nothing's wrong with you?

BONNIE: (stuttering) P-positive!

FREDDY: If you say so, Bonnie…

BONNIE: (leaving the stage while stuttering) I-I'm going t-to go d-d-down and s-say h-hello to Mike!

FREDDY: (staring into Bonnie) Of course! Just, be careful, please…

BONNIE: (waving) Alright, see you in a few minutes…

Bonnie left the stage quietly. As he was walking down to the office, he thought back to his relationship with Freddy…

BONNIE: (talking in his mind) It's been so long that were best friends, but I hope there's something more. I have feelings for him for already three years, but I hope this the year that I become confident to tell him the truth. I've been wishing these moments for so long, and I wanted it to become true. Bonnie, you can do this, for him, for everybody…

He recalled every moment that they had together. Both of them were men of few words, so they hardly ever spoke to anyone besides each other. Bonnie really wished he could tell Freddy how he felt, but he was pretty sure Freddy didn't swing that way, so he decided to keep his thoughts to himself until his little obsession with who was essentially his boss blew over. Over time, though, the affection had only grown stronger, and he wasn't sure what to do about it. Bonnie hadn't been watching where he was going to because of his thinking about Freddy, so he walked straight into the frame of the door of the office.

Surprisingly, Mike wasn't inside, but instead, it was Foxy…

FOXY: Oh, avast, Bonnie! What be ye doing here?

BONNIE: That's what I will ask you! What are you doing here, and where's Mike?

FOXY: Oh, Mike! Well, he will not bother us; I threw him out of thee pizzeria when ye and Freddy were talking, and I warned him not to come back…

BONNIE: Good idea, I guess. Have any of the others come down here in the office?

FOXY: Nay, just me and ye here…

BONNIE: Oh…

FOXY: Well, I saw ye walking down thee hallway a few seconds ago, and ye seem nervous about something. Is thar something wrong?

BONNIE: (slightly blushing) Oh, it was nothing…

FOXY: Ye sure? It's because you're blushing and it looks like you've been thinking of someone…

BONNIE: (slightly blushing) Well, I guess you could know…

FOXY: Could know what?

BONNIE: I am thinking of someone, but can you please keep it as a secret and also give me some advice?

FOXY: (getting the tablet) Aye aye, buddy! What's wrong?

BONNIE: I have a crush on Freddy, and I don't know how to say it to him. Do you have any advice?

Well, does Foxy know something about love? Does he have the thing that Bonnie needs to conquer his feelings? Is Foxy the key to their relationship with Freddy? Does Foxy have the knowledge that Bonnie must know how to tell Freddy his feelings?


	4. THERE IS A WAY

CHAPTER IV: **THERE IS A WAY**

FOXY: (standing up) Freddy?!

BONNIE: (talking shyly while stuttering) Y-Yeah…

FOXY: (smiling) So, that's what t'is all about? Oh Bonnie, why didn't ye just say so?

BONNIE: (slightly blushing while stuttering) I-I'm shy, alright?

FOXY: (laughing) Ha-ha! But believe it or not, I have thee same situation as ye were!

BONNIE: (sitting down on the desk) Oh, really? But, it seems you didn't come across the same way I did…

FOXY: (sitting down on the chair) Bonnie, I don't come across that way to a lot of people. That's why a lot of people call me an "attention-whore", whenever I refuse to do something out of me pure shyness…

BONNIE: Oh, I'm so sorry, Foxy. I didn't know you've come into that…

FOXY: Well, it's not yer fault, but anyhow, how about ye talk about yer crush on Freddy?

BONNIE: (covering Foxy's mouth with his hand) Shh! What if he's here? What if he's listening?

FOXY: (checking the hallways) He's not here! See?

BONNIE: (closing the door) Well, just to make sure, I'll close the doors…

FOXY: (sitting down on the chair) Good idea, I guess?

BONNIE: (sitting down on the desk) Thanks, but as I was saying last time, do you have any advice?

FOXY: Well Bonnie, it's not alright to keep yer innermost feelings locked up inside yer heart just like that! Either ye have to tell him or we'll have to find some other way! Ye pick…

BONNIE: (answering quickly) The other way!

FOXY: But, why? I know you're shy, but why ye can't just tell Freddy you're feelings? I'm sure he will understand…

BONNIE: Well, if you are me, will you tell Freddy?

FOXY: (crossing his arms) Aye aye not! He has a large temper and he, kind of hates people who be in love of him…

BONNIE: Really? Then why do you know? Do you have a crush on Freddy too?

FOXY: (backing away with his chair) Alright, I don't have a crush on Freddy, and ye may have a good point about that, but why?

BONNIE: (whimpering) Well, I don't want to tell him until I'm sure he feels the same way as I do…

FOXY: (getting his bag) Nice idea you've got, and I have thee perfect "other-way" for ye!

BONNIE: What is it, Foxy?

FOXY: (grabbing something and raising it up in the air) Here t'is!

BONNIE: A black notebook and a pen?

FOXY: (giving it to Bonnie) Aye, and t'is all for ye!

BONNIE: (receiving the items) Alright, but what do I do with them?

FOXY: Well, whenever ye start feeling something for someone, ye write about it in that notebook!

BONNIE: Kind of like a diary?

FOXY: Exactly! But, ye have to hide thee notebook from anyone like under yer pillow, in a drawer, or anywhere ye want to hide it, as long as it can't be found by anyone!

BONNIE: Oh, that's a great idea! Thanks Foxy!

FOXY: Me pleasure, Bonnie! Now go!

Foxy stayed at the office for a while and Bonnie went to his room and sat down at his bed for a minute, thinking what and how to write his first entry in his new notebook...


	5. DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING

CHAPTER V: **DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING**

He thought and he thought what to write in his notebook all night long, but nothing's coming up in his mind. He doesn't really know what to do and what to write!

But after all that thinking, he made up his mind to just give up. He threw his notebook and pen into his nightstand and he ruffled his hair to show his frustration.

He tried to calm himself down, so he decided to close his eyes and go to sleep.

But suddenly, something rang loudly and he woke up in an instant. It was his alarm clock showing it's already six in the morning.

CHICA: (knocking on Bonnie's door) Bonnie! Rise and shine, sleepy-head! It's time to perform for the party!

BONNIE: (sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes) Aww, come on! I was just about to sleep!

CHICA: (leaving slowly) Well, just go when you have to go! See you later!

BONNIE: (mumbling) Well, I just have to ask Foxy later what I have to write…

Bonnie stood he started to arrange himself for the performance. After that, he went to the stage, along with Freddy and Chica, and they performed for the big party.

After that long performance, everyone was tired, and everybody went to the nightly businesses. But, Bonnie went to the place where Foxy always has been: the office. He sprinted to the office doors and he saw Foxy, which looks like expecting someone else.

FOXY: (trailing off) Ahoy, it's ye! I thought ye'd be...

BONNIE: (asking curiously) Who? Are you expecting someone else?

FOXY: (slightly blushing) Umm, Chica…

BONNIE: Well, why'd you be waiting for her?

FOXY: (smiling) Ho-ho! We're just gonna talk about stuff in thee galley, eat pizza as she always does, and hang out, I guess! Long story short, we're best hearties, remember?

BONNIE: (laughing) Hahahaha! Isn't it pretty ironic that a fox would be friends with a chicken?

FOXY: (crossing his arms) We be animatronics, not animals, Bonnie…

BONNIE: (looking at Foxy's clothes) That's what I thought. But, why do you look so, formal? It looks like a date or some kind…

FOXY: (fixing his bow-tie) Well, it's not actually a date, but I'm gonna bestow a try to ask her.

BONNIE: (widening his eyes) Wow, didn't see that one coming.

FOXY: (winking) Ho-ho, enough but her, so what brings ye here in these parts?

BONNIE: (smiling nervously) Well, does Freddy got in here last night?

FOXY: (teasing Bonnie playfully) How be I know? It's ye who's his "boyfriend"…

BONNIE: (crossing his arms while posing a serious face) Come on, be serious.

FOXY: (nodding) Ugh, fine. He did.

BONNIE: He doesn't know about the notebook, does he?

FOXY: (winking) Don't worry, he doesn't…

BONNIE: Do the others know about this?

FOXY: (smiling) Nay!

BONNIE: Well, that's sounds fine to me. So about that notebook-

FOXY: (interrupting) Is it working for ye yet?

BONNIE: (sighing) That's just it. I haven't a clue what I'm going to write and how to write a single entry! I tried to think all night but there's nothing coming up in my mind…

FOXY: (thinking) Well, there's something that came in me noggin'…

BONNIE: (listening carefully) What is it?

FOXY: Try writing a love letter!

BONNIE: (thinking that he will give it to Freddy) What?! Are you serious?! I ain't ready for that stuff yet!

FOXY: Ye won't bestow it to him! Just write a short, but sweet entry; it's kind of like talking to him in a very lovely way, but you're writing it in a notebook and ye won't bestow it to him…

BONNIE: (looking shocked because of his advice) Wow, that's a great idea! But, what do we do if someone read it?

FOXY: (patting Bonnie's shoulder) Don't worry. I'll take any blame that's thrown at ye if they find it.

BONNIE: (smiling) Thank you!

In that same moment that Bonnie was talking to Foxy, Freddy was looking for Bonnie. He checked every single room in the pizzeria, but he came to Bonnie's bedroom lastly.

FREDDY: (opening Bonnie's bedroom door) Huh, not here...

He checked his whole room, but he saw something under the bed…

FREDDY: (picking something up) Huh, it's a black notebook…

Freddy looked for anything inside the notebook, but there's nothing. He tossed the notebook back onto the bed and left Bonnie's room.


	6. A PRANK TO REGRET

CHAPTER VI: **A PRANK TO REGRET**

Foxy and Bonnie finished their conversation, just after Freddy left the bunny's room. So, Bonnie went from the office back to his room to get started to write his first entry.

When he went inside his room, he noticed right away that his notebook was in a different spot from the place he put it.

BONNIE: (getting the notebook and being relieved while mumbling) Thank goodness…

He was glad that there was nothing written in the notebook, yet. He grabbed his pen from the drawer and flopped down on his bed and set to work with writing a "love note for Freddy". He took a very deep breath and began to compose his first letter:

Entry 1, the first Sunday of August 2018:

I don't know if I've ever said this before to anyone, or you, but I really like you, more than just a friend. It might be obvious for you, it might be not; I just wanted to get the heat I feel off my chest that you're a great singer, awesome boss, and the best when it comes to attracting children out of all four of us in here. But, I hope that one day, you may learn to like me the same as I do…

\- BONNIE

BONNIE: (setting down his notebook and pen in the drawer while mumbling) There. Mike was right! I felt much better and a lot stressful about how Freddy felt towards me.

But there's a problem that came in his mind: the thought of one of the others finding the notebook. But at least that they knew not to be in his room without permission.

The purple-haired bunny was busy tying his ponytails in the mirror when there's something knocking at his door…

BONNIE: (replying but not looking away from the mirror) Come in!

CHICA: (opening the door) Hey, Bonnie! You want to come down to the kitchen today?

BONNIE: (still redoing his ponytails) Nope…

CHICA: (kneeling down to Bonnie) Aw, come on! Why would you not help out a friend?

BONNIE: (teasing Chica) We're not even friends, Chica.

CHICA: (crossing her arms and raising her voice) Bonnie…

BONNIE: Just kidding! Why do you even need my help? Why not ask someone else, like Foxy?

CHICA: Ugh, just come on!

BONNIE: (grabbing his comb) What will I do? What kind of help would you need that will need me to do it?

CHICA: (making a thinking expression) Well, not actually a "help", but more rather an "eat"…

BONNIE: (combing his hair) So, you need my help, to eat?

CHICA: (nodding) Yup!

BONNIE: What are we eating, by the way?

CHICA: Pizza! My favorite!

BONNIE: Well, sure, why not? I love pizza. Are only two of us who are going to eat pizza or you'll invite someone else?

CHICA: (counting her fingers) Well, there's Freddy, you, me, Foxy, and even Goldie!

BONNIE: That weird yellow bear who never came out of the closet in the basement?

CHICA: (shouting) It's a safe room, dummy! Now let's go and quit making yourself like a girly-girl!

BONNIE: (dropping his comb) I'm a man, Chica, not a girl…

CHICA: (grabbing Bonnie's arms) Yeah, sure, whatever. Let's just get right to it!

BONNIE: Fine! I'm coming!

CHICA: (pulling Bonnie) Yay!

The two went to the kitchen and Chica told Bonnie to stay behind the door for a few minute to set the finishing touches in the party. Bonnie waited and leaned against the wall to wait for Chica.

After for a few minutes, Chica came out of the kitchen and told Bonnie to come inside. But instead for a surprise party, Foxy came out of nowhere and jump-scared Bonnie. Bonnie became surprised of the prank, he fell on the floor.

FOXY: (laughing) Hahahaha! Oh Chica, that works every time!

CHICA: (laughing) I know right? Hahahaha!

Everything was set-up for a prank, not a party. Goldie wasn't there at all, there was no sign of any party decoration, and surprisingly, Freddy was in the kitchen too. Even though, Bonnie was angry of them, he saw Freddy being sorry and was getting ready to apologize. When Freddy came to Bonnie to say "sorry", Bonnie stormed out of the kitchen and went somewhere in the pizzeria, not to be noticed…

FREDDY: (mumbling very softly) I'm very sorry, Bonnie. I shouldn't have done this to you…


End file.
